


His Child

by Tommykaine



Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, Discussion of Abortion, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Post Mpreg, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: He saw him stop, even if Eilith didn't dare to look up at him. His blue eyes went back to the child, the child that was being taken away from him once again, and his voice was so hoarse it was almost a hiss as he swallowed hard before speaking again."I-I... can I hold him?".He knew he should not be asking it. He knew he did not deserve to be trusted, he did not deserve to get to act like a mother after having rejected the child with such vehemence, but just for a second, just for a moment he wanted to hold his son, their son.----Eilith just wishes for a chance to hold his child, to prove that despite his initial rejection he can be trusted to care for him.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647925
Kudos: 5
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	His Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Half-Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896007) by [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/pseuds/ForgottenLoveSong). 



Eilith slowly came to his senses, a weird and yet not entirely unfamiliar sensation pulling him out of his slumber. He groaned in discomfort, both from the odd tingling feeling in his breast and from the way his whole body ached. Wotan had been harsh on him again, refusing to let him rest until Eilith collapsed from exhaustion and did not have the strength to get up even as he was threatened and then whipped until he bled.

His back ached, he could feel every cut as if it was still fresh, and his ass throbbed as if it had been scraped from the inside with something rough. Eilith couldn't help but whimper in pain, especially as a part of his back was pressed against what felt like warm fabric. Plus the odd tingle in his breast felt more intense as he became more alert, it was not exactly painful but it was uncomfortable and he thought it was from someone touching him. He whimpered again and he was shushed.

Eilith slowly opened his eyes, still feeling exhausted. The cave was dark, it was probably still night. He tried to move, to push away the thing that was attached to his chest but his hands, his arms were stuck. He struggled at first, but soon enough he realized he was in someone's lap and stilled in fear.

It took him a few moments to realize why he was tied up, his gaze first moving up towards the face of the wolf that was holding him close and staring at him in fear until his eyes adjusted to the faint light and he recognized Taranis. His body relaxed slightly, his eyes following the wolf's and looking down at his chest. He was surprised to see the small child, his child, suckling on his breast. It used to hurt at first and it still was uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but feel his heart race.

"He's... he's tiny", he said, his voice hoarse. He was thirsty, his throat felt as dry as a desert and it hurt, no doubt also thanks to Wotan's abuse. There was a dark bruise underneath his collar, from when the sadistic alpha had strangled him until he almost passed out.

His blue eyes were fixated on the small child. He could only see him when he was made to feed him, but it had always been Hades up until then. Every time his hands would be tied up, he was not allowed to hold him or touch him at all, which made his heart clench, but he knew why. He knew they did not trust him, because they thought he wanted to kill the child.

And the worst part was, he really had. At first, he had wanted to get rid of him, before he was born. He had been terrified, the tales of his people filling him with fear, the words of his father etched into his mind. He had been told that the child of a demon and an elf would be a monster, a horrible creature that would eat its way out of its mother's body like a parasite. He had been plagued by nightmares in which he suffered a horrific death as an unsightly creature ravaged at his insides and tore him apart, and the pack only watched and laughed as he bled out.

It was not until he actually gave birth that he realized his mistake. Only when he saw the child and realized it looked nothing like the terrible beast he had expected. Ironically enough, that was also when Wotan had tried to attack the small baby, after being so enraged at Eilith's attempts to kill it before it could be born.

The alpha wolf had been furious because it had been Taranis's child and not his. If it hadn't been for Hades and Kannin he surely would have killed it without mercy.

Being unable to take his anger out on the child, Wotan had almost immediately turned it on Eilith. The elf knew Taranis also suffered the wolf's fury but he had Hades's support at least, the dark-haired wolf being protective of him as if he was his own brother. As for Eilith, nobody cared for him enough to to try and stop Wotan. Not even Taranis, not anymore at least.

Eilith knew it had been his fault. He had not meant to insult him, to hurt him with his words and his actions, but he had been afraid. And now Taranis hated him, believing he too like his father hated all half-breeds, that he had tricked him and never cared for him, and that wasn't true. It was true he had gotten close to the wolf in the hope he would help him, and at first he had seduced him and tried to gain his favor just to try to survive among the pack, but that wasn't how he felt about him anymore.

That was the first time he was so close to him in months, and he would have wanted to talk to him, to apologize, to try to explain, but he did not know if Taranis would listen. So Eilith could only glance up at him with shame in his eyes, feeling his heart sink as Taranis would not even meet his gaze.

He looked back down at the baby as he felt him let go of his breast, watching with marvel as he saw him switch his form, turning into a small wolf pup with light brown, almost golden fur. He watched as Taranis set him down, before proceeding to move Eilith off of his lap and back onto the cold stone floor of the cave. He watched as Taranis then went to pick up the child again, to bring it away from him, and he felt a knot in his stomach, unable to stop himself before he cried out.

"Wait".

He saw him stop, even if Eilith didn't dare to look up at him. His blue eyes went back to the child, the child that was being taken away from him once again, and his voice was so hoarse it was almost a hiss as he swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I-I... can I hold him?".

He knew he should not be asking it. He knew he did not deserve to be trusted, he did not deserve to get to act like a mother after having rejected the child with such vehemence, but just for a second, just for a moment he wanted to hold his son, their son.

"No...". Taranis's voice was firm, and he quickly picked up the child, holding him up and keeping him far from Eilith. "Why would you even want to? It’s just a half-breed to you".

A small, choked sob escaped Eilith's lip at those words, his eyes filling with tears as the wolf demon walked away, carrying away their child. Eilith could hear a small, sleepy howl-like yawn and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

It had been his fault, it had all been his fault. If he hadn't fought the pregnancy, if he hadn't tried to kill himself, if he hadn't asked Theadus to find a potion to kill his unborn child, then they would not be treating him like a threat. If he hadn't slipped and told Taranis that he could not give birth to a half-blood, to a monster, then he would not have started avoiding him.

Eilith now felt like he was the real monster, the one that did not deserve to be loved, so he could not blame Taranis for growing cold towards him, he could not blame him and Hades for not allowing him to care for his child. But it still hurt, it hurt and he'd never felt so alone. Not even when he first was captured and kept away from his friend and his father, away from his reign and the people who used to look up to him as a prince. At least then he knew Theadus was on his side, and then Taranis started to care for him. But he'd fought with Theadus after he refused to help him with the potion, and he'd pushed Taranis away with his cruel words without meaning to.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, even if there was no one there to listen to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...".

He was curling up and sobbing by the time Taranis came back to untie his arms, and Eilith didn't even dare to look up at him.

  
  


  
  


The next day, Wotan's mood was still foul and as usual he took it out on Eilith, uncaring of the fact that the elf was still sore from the previous day and hadn't been able to sleep properly after Taranis had left him there alone on the cold stone.

By the time the alpha was done with him, Eilith had a split lip and a new bruise on his face, and he was not sure of whether the warm liquid he could feel dripping down his leg was sperm or blood. He was left alone with Navilis, the pretty white wolf that was Wotan's companion, and some of the members of the other wolf pack they were sharing their refuge with. Meanwhile Wotan left with the others to hunt for food, fighting with Taranis who did not want to leave his child behind.

"You will hunt with us or you will have no food, omega!", Wotan threatened, hitting the disobedient wolf while his brother Hades bristled and growled, but he growled back until the beta finally stepped back. "And neither will the bitch".

"Then who will watch over the child?"

Wotan scoffed.

"Leave the wretched thing with Navilis".

Eventually Taranis had no choice but to give up, reluctantly handing the small child over to the androgynous wolf before transforming and following the other three wolves outside.

Navilis held the child in his arms, a small smirk on his lips as he sauntered over to where Eilith was resting.

"What a cute little thing. He really looks like you. Too bad for those unsightly horns".

Eilith looked up at him and bit his lip. His child was so close... but he would never be allowed to touch him. He wanted to look away, to put the thought away from his head, but he couldn't stop staring at the small creature. He seemed restless, whining and wriggling around in Navilis's grasp.

"Do...do you know his name?", Eilith asked, and Navilis visibly frowned.

"Oh, he does not have one. Poor thing. The half-breed did not care to give him one", the white haired wolf said with a loud sigh. "I feel forry for him, having such a careless father and a mother who hates him".

"That's not- that's not true!", Eilith immediately replied, feeling hurt by the jab.

"Is that so? But you were so desperate to get rid of him", Navilis pointed out, placing one hand on Eilith's shoulder. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to have the child of a half-blood either. Who knows what kind of monster he will turn into".

"He's not a monster!", Eilith replied, his voice rising despite the fact that it hurt to speak, even if he whispered.

Navilis chuckled. "So now you want to be his mother?". He looked down at the child, who had shifted into a wolf pup and was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He let him from his hands and watched as he landed down with a small yelp.

"What are you doing?!", Eilith asked, alarmed. Thankfully the pup immediately rolled around and got up, letting out small squeaky cries and whines as he moved around, sniffing and looking at his surroundings. He did not seem to be hurt or even distressed, yet Eilith was worried about the fall.

"I'm leaving him with his mother. Take good care of your child".

And, with that, Navilis walked away.

"Wait!".

Eilith tried to call out for him, but the other just ignored him. The elf looked back to the small pup and then glanced around with worry. He didn't know the other wolves that were in there, but he knew they did not seem to like half-bloods either. Except for one of them they all had side-eyed Taranis and the child. Eilith could already see one of them glare at the pup and show his teeth as the tiny wolf started moving in his direction.

"Ah, no!". Eilith forced himself up despite his pain, intercepting the pup and crouching down in front of him to stop him. "Don't go, please... stay here, okay?". He looked down at the small wolf, who now stared up at him with his blue eyes, the same color as his and almost as bright as the blue markings on his forehead just below his budding horns.

The tiny pup then started to advance towards him, letting out more small high-pitched noises. He moved slowly, as if he had not quite figured how to put one leg after the other yet, but he was coming closer and closer and suddenly Eilith realized he was trying to reach him.

"Ah...wait...". He wanted to call out his name but he did not have one.

Eilith bit his lip, his heart beating fast. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch the pup, that Hades and Taranis would pull him away from him if they saw, but they weren't there. And he wasn't going to harm the pup, he only wanted to hold him... only for a moment.

Slowly, his hand moved, reaching out for the small wolf. He was shaking as if he feared that any moment from then the rest of the pack would reappear and he would be beaten and yelled at, even if he knew they would not be back for several hours.

The tiny pup yapped and stood up on his hind legs, his small paw touching Eilith's hand. It was so small and soft, the elf almost wanted to cry from that brief contact. He was touching his son! He was so cute, even if he was a wolf demon he was not at all scary like that, he just looked adorable.

The wolf pup then sniffed his hand and licked it, before nibbling on his fingers and pawing at his palm. He lost his balance after he tried to move in closer, falling down and rolling onto his stomach. He looked up at Eilith and licked his lips, letting out another loud yap.

"Are you hungry?", Eilith asked, smiling as he petted the wolf's soft belly. He looked around for a moment, looking for Navilis and noticing that he was nowhere close. He didn't even seem to still be inside the cave. He relaxed a little, then he slowly picked up the small wolf cub and moved back to his corner, sitting down and wincing from the pain in his ass and on his back as he rested it against the wall. He would have been more comfortable lying on his side but he wasn't sure it would work like that.

"Alright... let me try".

He was nervous, unsure of whether he was holding him right, he was scared of hurting him or dropping him especially if he started wriggling around. However, once he moved him closer to his chest, the light-haired pup shifted back into a small baby with pointed ears and golden hair. As soon as his face was close to Eilith's breast he instinctively latched on to his breast, and the elf bit his lip to hold back a small groan. It still felt uncomfortable, but he was happy to be able to hold his child in his own arms, to not have him be pulled away as soon as he was done feeding.

"You're so cute", Eilith murmured, carefully stroking his hair. Every time his hands touched the child he was slow and cautious, not wanting to hurt or startle him. He seemed so fragile and harmless. He couldn't possibly survive on his own. That got Eilith thinking back to Taranis, the child's father. To how he told him he'd been abandoned as a pup because he was a half-blood demon. Eilith felt his heart clench. He felt so bad for Taranis, and even more guilty for his insensitive words. He wished he could find a way to mend things, to explain that he hadn't meant it, that he didn't understand. He had believed his own father's words but his father had lied to him, and now Eilith no longer knew what to believe.

Once the child was done eating, Eilith wondered what he should do. He had no idea because he never got to keep him close after that, so he didn't know what his child needed.

"I wish your father was here, then he would know", he said, even if he knew Taranis would be angry to see him touching their child. But Taranis knew how to take care of him and he didn't.

The small child looked up at him and cooed, his small reaching out to grasp Eilith's. Then his mouth spread into a silent yawn, his eyes slowly closing. It seemed like he was rapidly falling asleep. Eilith was relieved.

"Alright, I can sing you to sleep".

He started to sing his lullaby, the one he had sang to Taranis before, the one his father used to sing to him, petting the child's hair and holding him tight while he fell asleep. Once the song was finished, Eilith leaned down to kiss his forehead and then rested his head against the wall.

He really wanted to curl up and rest before Wotan got back, surely he would not get another chance to rest, but the bottom of the cave was too hard and too rough and it was dirty, he was not going to let his child sleep on the harsh rocks. So instead he held him in his lap and watched the other wolves in the cave as they went on with their day, looking away when one of them met his gaze and grinned, licking his lips in a lecherous way. He knew his name was Ashur and he sometimes made lewd comments towards him or even touched him, although he kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself whenever Wotan was close enough to hear. He didn't want him to approach him while he had his child with him so he kept his eyes down and prayed he would ignore him. Thankfully it seemed he was busy or uninterested, because he left him alone.

Not daring to move much as he did not want to disturb the child and wake him up, Eilith eventually fell asleep in that position, his head hanging down on his chest and his arms relaxing but still holding the baby in place.

  
  


When Navilis walked back into the cave, he saw the elven bitch asleep with his child and smirked. How sweet. Wouldn't it be sweet if the half-breed saw that touching reunion? So of course he could not allow that.

He waited patiently for Wotan and the rest of the pack to return. He would have to act fast and to make sure that he wasn't seen, especially by Taranis and Hades.

Once he heard their voices in the distance he finally moved towards the elf, sneaking up on him so that he would not wake up.

Then, as soon as the moment was right he quickly shifted into a wolf and snarled at Eilith startling him enough to jolt awake. Before he could say or do anything, the white wolf stroke the child with his paw so that he fell on the floor and started crying, much to the elf's horror.

The small child wailed and wailed, and when Taranis and Hades came running Navilis had turned back to his human form, a shocked expression on his beautiful face.

"What's going on?!", Hades growled, snatching the child just as Eilith tried to reach for him, snarling until the elf retreated.

"The bitch tricked me, he was asking me for water and when I brought it to him he grabbed the child and tried to hurt him... he was so fast I did not even see him until it was too late.

"That's- that's not true!", Eilith immediately cried out, sounding both shocked and terrified.

"You should have let him. Then we'd have one less useless mouth to feed", Wotan said as he approached the scene, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he watched the small, still shrieking half-breed child. "Taranis, make that thing shut up or I'll throw him out of the cave".

Navilis could barely hold back from grinning as he watched the omega look down at Eilith with anger and hurt, while the elf bitch tried to plead his case and cried as the half-breed told him to shut up and took the child from Hades to calm him. The bitch's dejected expression was just too good.

Turning his back on him, Navilis strode towards Wotan and wrapped his arms around him. The sooner they broke the bitch, the sooner his alpha would be done with his revenge and thus his obsession with the elf, and finally he would have nothing to distract him from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
